Never And Always
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: What if things went different at the end of The Return of the Nana? Late season 2


**Never Again And Always**

**Disclaimer**: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX, not me. Sadly Ben Mackenzie doesn't belong to me either. Don't I wish! A few

Bits of dialogue borrowed from "Dearly Beloved" and "The Proposal.

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: **Ryan/Marissa or Mack/Misch as I like to call them

**Summary: **What if things turned out a little differently after Season 2  
"Return of the Nana?" Read on to find out! New to O.C. fandom please review!

Marissa Cooper ran from the beach as fast as she could. Her lungs burned with every breath and her vision was blurred by tears. She knew that her purse and her cell phone were still there but she wouldn't dare go back for them. She needed help. She needed Ryan. She knew he was due back in the morning but this couldn't wait. She decided to go to the Cohen's and wait for him there.

She rang the bell and Kirsten answered looking haggard.

"Marissa, sweetie, you look like I feel c'mon in."

"Thanks, is Ryan home yet?"

"Their plane doesn't get in until tomorrow morning. Is everything all right?"

"I just need to talk to Ryan."

"Well, I'm not Ryan but I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, do you think I could stay here tonight?"

"Of course. I'll call your mom and let her know."

"No, she and Caleb are out of town again."

"Okay, well the pool house and the guest room are both empty so take your pick."

"Thanks again Kirsten."

"No problem. What happened to your neck?"

Marissa didn't have to look to know that Kirsten had seen the angry red welt that Trey had left behind when he attacked her.

"Oh it's nothing. I burned myself in the shower."

"Um hmm." Kirsten replied skeptically.

"Well help yourself to whatever you need okay?"

Marissa nodded politely. "Okay."

"Good night sweetie."

"Goodnight Kirsten and um…thanks."

Kirsten gave Marissa a comforting smile and went upstairs to call Sandy and the boys.

There was definitely something wrong.

A very groggy Sandy answered the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Sandy, it's me."

"Kirsten? Honey, are you all right?" Sandy asked alarmed.

"I am but Marissa's not."

"Marissa?"

"Yeah she came over looking for Ryan. She looked terrible. I let her stay here tonight."

"Did you ask her what happened?"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't tell me. She just kept asking for Ryan. You think you and the boys can get an earlier flight home?"

"Sure baby, we'll see you soon."

"Oh and Sandy, don't say anything to Ryan until you get back okay? I don't want him to worry."

"Okay honey, love you."

"Love you too." Kirsten answered before hanging up.

By nine the next morning, Sandy, Ryan and Seth were walking in the Cohen's front door.

"Hey guys." Kirsten said as she poured the coffee.

"So Mom, what's the big emergency? Dad was all cryptic about why we were leaving Miami at the ass crack of dawn."

"Seth, why don't you go upstairs and unpack? I need to talk to Ryan for a second."

"What's up with all the secrets in this family?"

"Seth!"

"All right. I know when I'm not wanted." Seth mumbled walking away.

"So, what's up?" Ryan asked Kirsten between sips of coffee.

"Marissa came here looking for you last night. She didn't seem like herself. I think something may have happened."

Ryan was on his feet without hesitation, his concern for Marissa evident on his face.

"Where is she now?"

"She stayed here last night. I think she's in the pool house."

Before Kirsten was finished speaking Ryan was heading for the pool house.

Ryan entered the pool house without knocking.

"Marissa?"

"Ryan?"

Seconds later, a distraught Marissa was in his arms shaking as tears ran down her face and she whispered his name over and over again.

"Ryan…Ryan…Ryan…Ryan."

"Hey, tell me what happened." He said softly as he took in her uncharacteristically messy appearance. One of the straps of her tank top was missing and her eyes were rimmed with red as though she'd spent the night crying.

_Is that sand in her hair?_

Then Ryan noticed the strange mark across her collarbone.

"Marissa, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Trey got the job at The Bait Shop. I rented a movie and he made the drinks…I was dizzy so I went outside to the beach for some air…he followed me…and…"

Marissa voice broke as a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her.

Ryan held her tight as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"It's okay…It's going to be okay…just tell me what happened next."

"He started talking about how nice I was being to him and I said it was because he was your brother and he kept saying that it was more than that and he tried to kiss me…I told him to stop but he wouldn't and he pushed me down and got on top of me…he wouldn't stop so I reached for this empty bottle that was lying on the ground and hit him. Then I ran away. I didn't want to tell you but I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore…"

Ryan took a deep breath and tried to control the seething rage he now felt toward his brother Trey. He had to control himself. For Marissa's sake.

_She's been through enough. The last thing she needs right now is to see me going all old school Ryan Atwood._

"I'm so sorry Ryan," Marissa managed to say as she took a deep shuddering breath.

Ryan pulled her close and tried to stop her body from shaking.

"It wasn't your fault. I never should've left you alone with him. I never should've trusted him. If I'd stayed here this weekend he wouldn't have had the chance to try to hurt you."

"No, you couldn't have known he would do this." Marissa said regaining a shred of her composure.

He nodded and tried to erase the images of Trey with his hands on her that were flashing through his mind.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

She shook her head.

"Right stupid question…umm, did you maybe want to shower? I could send Kirsten over to your house to get you something to wear.

"Okay." Marissa answered softly.

"Are you going to be all right alone for a minute?"

"Oh yeah…I'll be fine."

Ryan took a few steps toward her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Ryan walked into the main house and found Kirsten and Sandy in the kitchen.

"Hey how's Marissa holding up?" Sandy asked while expertly slicing his bagel.

"Not so good actually. Trey attacked her while we were in Miami."

"Attacked her? What do you mean?"

It took a moment before realization dawned on Kirsten and she opened her mouth wide in shock.

"Oh my God! That poor girl! No wonder she was so upset last night. Does she need anything?"

"She's in the shower. Her mom's out of town so I thought maybe you could go to her house and bring back some clothes."

"Of course. I'll be right back." Kirsten replied with a smile.

"Hey Ryan, I bet you Marissa hasn't eaten. Why don't you bring her a bagel and some OJ?"

Sandy suggested.

"Good idea," Ryan said grabbing a bagel from the slicer, along with a container of cream cheese, while he poured orange juice into a glass with his free hand.

He sat at the counter sipping coffee while he waited for Kirsten to return with Marissa's clothes.

"Ryan, dude you up for some PlayStation?" Seth asked coming downstairs after unpacking.

"Maybe later. Marissa's here."

"Is she okay?"

"Not now but she will be."

Seth nodded knowingly and poured himself some coffee.

"I think I'm going head over and see Summer."

"All right man, later."

"Here you go, Ryan." Kirsten said as she entered the house with a bundle of clothes and Marissa's purple Care Bear under her arms.

Ryan and Seth looked from each other to the stuffed animal and then at Kirsten.

"I thought she could use a little comfort right now."

"Good thinking, Mom. He can protect her with his Care Bear stare." Seth said in a mock serious tone.

"Yeah and how do you know about that again?" Ryan joked before thanking Kirsten again and disappearing into the pool house with Marissa's clothes and food in hand.

He stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Marissa? It's me. You all right?"

When he didn't hear a reply he opened the door slightly and walked cautiously into the pool house.

_I hope she's not naked because that would be awkward especially after what's happened._

The door to the bathroom was still closed and Ryan heard the faucet running and then something else, a soft muffled sound from within. Ryan set the bagel and juice on the bedside table and knocked again.

"Kirsten brought you some clothes." Ryan said.

When there was still no answer Ryan opened the door and found Marissa sitting on the closed toilet lid wrapped in a towel, her brunette hair damp, with tears running down her face. She was shivering.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No, but I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, well you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere."

_Not again. Not ever again._

"Can you turn around so I can get dressed?

"Uh…right…sorry.." Ryan muttered turning his back and resisting the temptation to look at her while she was dressing.

_Mind out of the gutter Atwood._

"Okay, you can turn around now." Marissa said after a moment.

Ryan turned to find her in a pair of jeans and a top that accentuated the blue of her eyes.

"You hungry? I've got the Sandy Cohen special. One bagel with extra cream cheese and a side of orange juice."

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Marissa said stifling a yawn.

"You should try and get some sleep."

"Probably."

"I'm going to go see if Seth's back from Summer's." He said not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

He was headed for the door when she heard her call out to him, "Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?" He said turning to look at her once more.

"Will you stay with me…please?"

Without a word Ryan laid down beside her on his bed and he was pleasantly surprised when she rested her head on his chest. He enjoyed her familiar closeness and ran her fingers through her damp hair as she held her Care Bear in one hand and held Ryan's hand tightly with the other.

"Ryan?" Marissa asked trying to fight the tears that she felt coming.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Always." He answered kissing away the tears that were streaming freely done her cheeks. He listened to her steady breathing and knew that she had finally fallen asleep.

_Finis_


End file.
